Isobel Flemming
Isobel Flemming was the wife of Alaric Saltzman and the mother of Elena Gilbert who with John Gilbert had her out of wedlock. She is a descendant of Katherine Pierce. This character is a relative of the Gilbert Family and a member of the Pierce Family. Early Life Isobel Flemming was born on January 18, 1978 and she is the birth mother to Elena Gilbert who was born in 1992. John Gilbert was Isobel's lover and Elena's biological father. Isobel came to Grayson at the age of 16, and was the wife to Alaric Saltzman. It's told that when Isobel gave birth to Elena, Grayson Gilbert helped her through labor. She's originally from Grove Hill, Virginia, and attended Duke University to learn about supernatural beings. She was a cheerleader in high school along with her former friend Trudie Peterson, who after Isobel turned into a vampire, was ordered to be killed by her in A Few Good Men. Isobel was later killed and turned by Damon Salvatore, the police couldn't find her body and she was assumed dead. It is later revealed that she had a romantic relationship with Damon before she was turned, and after that she turned to Katherine Pierce, who had came to meet her, presumably out of genetic curiosity. Season One Damon confirmed that he indeed killed her, but also turned her into a vampire. Damon had said that she begged for him to turn her, and because he liked her so he did. Later in the same episode, Elena dialed her number and Isobel picked up but she hung up after she heard Elena's voice. When John Gilbert came back to town, he told Damon that he sent her to him, but he didn't know that she wanted to become a vampire. She later showed up at the Mystic Grill and greeted her former husband. After returning to Mystic Falls, she wanted to meet her daughter Elena Gilbert, and threatened to kill everyone in town if she didn't get her way. Her actions made it seem like she did not care about her daughter, husband, or the town. Isobel wanted the device, because Katherine wanted all the tomb vampires dead. She used two minions, Cherie and Frank, to help her while she was in town. John came to visit her in her loaned house and was shown to also want the device. Since all John's attempts had failed, Isobel had a talk with Elena, to try to get the invention from Damon. When they met up and Elena asked her about Katherine, she remarked, "You look just like her.. it's eerie." Isobel shown that she could hurt Elena's family and friends by using Cherie and Frank to injure Matt and also got one of them to kidnap Jeremy. Elena convinced Damon to give it to her when she said that Bonnie could take off the spell. Bonnie only pretended to dispel it, and afterwards Elena met up with Isobel and gave her the device. Although cold at times, after a phone conversation with John Gilbert, it was shown that Isobel did care about her daughter. Their phone conversation also revealed that John Gilbert was Elena's biological father. She plotted with John Gilbert to kill all of the Tomb vampires in Mystic Falls and managed to do just that. It was later revealed in the Season two episode Know Thy Enemy that she did this to keep Klaus from learning that the Petrova Doppelganger (Elena) was alive in Mystic Falls. Katherine Pierce, her best friend, helped her because she also wanted all the tomb vampires dead because centuries before she was the Petrova Doppelganger and deliberately became a vampire to render herself useless to Klaus. Working in common clause Katherine helped Isobel destroy the tomb vampires to keep it from being discovered by Klaus that she is alive and wreck vengeance on her for the betrayal. Before Isobel left town, she compelled Alaric, her former husband, to finally get over her, showing that she still did have some good in her, and told him that she realized it was a mistake to turn into a vampire. Later in season two she would demonstrate that remorse. Season Two Alaric, Elena and Damon went to her office in Duke looking for information about werewolves and met Isobel's assistant Vanessa. There they learned about the sun and moon curse and Elena, helped by Damon, unearthed a book about the Petrova family, later revealed to be Katherine's family. Later, Katherine told Stefan to use Isobel to find as she is an expert researcher. According to the words of John, in the episode Daddy Issues, Isobel is aware of the situation of Katherine, Elena and The Originals, and she is working on something that would keep the Originals away forever. John and Isobel seem to want to make a deal with Katherine. She finally comes back in The House Guest where she introduces herself to as Elena's mother. Elena refuses to invite Isobel into the house and slams the door in her face. John however trusted Isobel and invited her in the next day. Isobel proposed a solution to protect Elena by taking her a safe location, but Elena responded by telling her to get out of the house. Isobel is later shown to be working with Katherine after she found Klaus and made a deal for Katherine's freedom which involved returning the moonstone and live doppelganger. However, it was reveled in Know Thy Enemy Isobel had been compelled by Klaus to devise a plan to capture Katherine and retrieve the moonstone which panned out successfully. Klaus had also compelled her to capture Alaric earlier which was also successful. Isobel then took Elena to a graveyard where Isobel's parents had placed a tombstone for her which reads "In Loving Memory Isobel Flemming Jan 18,1978 - May 4,2007". Isobel apologized to Elena for being a disappointment and told her that as a human, she had dreamed of meeting her daughter as a human, not a vampire. Isobel received a call from a warlock named Maddox who tells her that her deal with Klaus is fulfilled and she is no longer compelled. Hanging up and grateful for having her free will back, she expressed her further regrets to her daughter. Isobel then rips off her lapis lazuli necklace and burns to death in the sunlight in front of Elena. She was compelled by Klaus to commit suicide, but her final words to Elena were genuine, that truly regretted becoming a vampire and how she treated her daughter. Powers & Abilities She has all of the powers and weaknesses of a vampire but still being relatively new, being only 8 years old as a vampire. Therefore she is weak in relation to older vampires which there are many, including Damon who is 139 years older in terms of how much longer he has been a vampire. Therefore he easily overpowered her, slamming her to the floor and choking her with one hand at one time even if she just as easily overpowered her still human former husband, lifting him with one hand by the throat choking him with no effort at all. She is also weaker than Stefan Salvatore and weaker than older vampires. Her powers of mind control are sharp and are used often, and easily overrides a person's survival instinct. She was able to program a human male to deliver a message to her daughter, and then compelled him to kill himself by stepping in front of a truck. She can at will have mortals perform sex acts on her and each other or get them to do bodily harm against other humans. She was able to selectively wipe the memory of her former husband in gesture of modicum of compassion to him. Personality She views humans at the most a means to an end to her; a source of food, entertainment (including sexual), puppets to be robbed of their free will using them as "muscle" against other humans if she wish not to condescend to do it herself. She has no compassion, even colder than Damon and has no compunction in programming a human as a messenger boy and having him kill himself after the message is delivered. She feels absolutely no guilt in killing and feeding, voluntarily "turning off" any such evidence of conscience however the switch is a myth and will fade out sooner or later. It is only with her daughter and former husband does she display any affection in any form and it is often fleeting. However, she worries about Elena's relationship with Stefan and can see how Damon is attracted to her daughter. She shows she never stopped loving her daughter despite becoming a vampire apparently not caring for human life. She lamented how things turned out and demonstrated this by committing suicide by exposing herself to the sun. Isobel is also an expert researcher who usually finds what she wants. Amongst her significant finds, she found Damon Salvatore and Katherine Pierce. Gallery IsobelLicense.png|Isobel's license. Isobelpicture.jpg|A picture of Isobel. Isobelbed.jpg|Isobel is first seen. Isobelexplaining.jpg|Isobel tells Alaric about vampires. Vampire_isobel.jpg|Isobel working on her computer. Trudie_isobel.jpg|A picture of Isobel and her old friend Trudie Peterson when she was human. DTVD-121-0103 - Kopie.jpg|Isobel with her vampire face. vampirediaries121_0248.jpg|Isobel is coming back to Mystic Falls. i.jpg Isobel.JPG|Isobel in The House Guest Isobel_and_kat.png|Isobel and Katherine in upcoming episode(from promo) Kte002.jpg Kte001.jpg Isobelgrave.png|Her human grave Trivia * Isobel, Katherine Pierce, Rose and are the only characters thus far to have an episode named after them. Isobel was the first to have it and the second (after Rose) to die. * Like her ancestor Katherine she had a baby as a teenager that was given away. Given the fact that Isobel finds her daughter Elena, it is unknown if Katherine went looking for her daughter. * Isobel is considered by Katherine and Alaric an expert researcher. * In the episode Isobel, Isobel says that Katherine found her, but in the episode By the Light of the Moon, Katherine says Isobel found her. Which is quite a confusion, but it is more likely that Isobel lied, she being the one who found Katherine. * Isobel made two surprise appearances at the end of an episode (first Blood Brothers, then The House Guest), which is was followed by an episode in which she plays a major role (first Isobel, then Know Thy Enemy). * Isobel does not show affection or love as a mother to Elena in the first season, but she reveals her true feelings in the second season right before she dies. * She is the first vampire seen to actually die from sun exposure. Appearances ;Season 1 * Bloodlines (flashback) * A Few Good Men (flashback) * Blood Brothers (brief appearance) * Isobel Season 2 * The House Guest (brief appearance,uncredited) * Know Thy Enemy Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Gilbert Family Category:Pierce Family Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Female Category:Destroyed Vampires